HannaxDots  Flower
by Misty78
Summary: Just a little something. Let me know what you think! 3


Hanna was always the shy type of guy. Even when it came to girls, he was always blushing and rubbing his arm and grinning that stupid little grin that seemed to always chase them away every single freaking time. It never failed.

But... Johnson was different from them. For one, he actually found Hanna's nervous problem cute. It was something the redhead just wasn't used to, and even after God knows how long being around the dead man, he still wasn't used to the affection and attention he received. And the man never asked for anything in return. He loved the smaller paranormal investigator more then what was even necessary, and not once did he act like he expected anything major from his endless devotion.  
>It made Hanna feel bad.<br>He didn't understand, for the life of him, how anyone could love so much all the time. And he, even if he refused to voice this with the older man, couldn't understand why Nickolas choose him. Him, of all people. Nothing but crazy red hair and hyper flailing limbs on two legs. Not to mention a total screw up half the time.  
>But regardless, the dead man still stared Hanna down with that annoyingly adorable look of tender love in his eyes.<p>

And Hanna was sick and tired of never finding a way to return the favor. He was grateful beyond words for the love he was giving. To love someone and get loved back was more then he could ever ask for.  
>And he wanted to find the perfect way to express how much it really meant to him.<br>Problem was... there wasn't very many romantic customs the zombie was familiar with. And Hanna wasn't all that great at this whole thing himself. He knew he would just end up rubbing his arm and stuttering again, trying to give an honest thank you.  
>He needed some way to express it without words. Something Jackson could keep, and cherish. Something that would make him smile. That soft little half smile Hanna loved so darn much.<p>

Suddenly, he had an idea.  
>As sappy and silly as it sounded. He finally had a plan that just might work. And as nervous as the idea made him, he had to go through with it... besides, seeing that face light up was gonna be worth in in the end.<br>Hanna got those stupid little butterflies just thinking about it.

He spent at least a good hour trying to find the perfect one for the man he loved. He picked through almost all of them, not satisfied with anything.  
>At last, he found what he was looking for. With the biggest grin, he plucked it and tucked it gently under his coat, taking off towards the warm, safe place he knew his zombie was waiting. Probably thinking about him right now.<br>The thought made the redhead blush like crazy, but it only encouraged him to walk faster. He wanted more then anything to give his new gift to Mitchel... even if it made him look like a total teenage girl.  
>Not that it mattered, by now he already made himself look pretty lame. But yanno, there wasn't much he could do about that problem. It wasn't his fault the older man made him feel so light and fluttery. He was horrible at hiding those type of things, anyway. If anything it was Robert's fault for being so darn good at making Hanna feel that way in the first place.<p>

But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

He spent another good ten minutes shifting his feet and humming nervously outside his own door. The object in his hands. He tried his best not to fidget with it... but that was kinda hard when all he could do was picture Francis, his soft glowing eyes and relaxed expression, sitting there waiting for his redhead to burst through the door any second to go on for an hour about his day at Target.  
>It made it even better to think about the simple fact the zombie wasn't even aware this was coming.<p>

Cracking the door, the redhead stepped in, looking around for his partner. He spotted him sitting in that old chair. The only chair Hanna really had. He was surprised it didn't break after being used so much.  
>It was still holding together, even after what Hanna put it through last week when he forced Gilbert down on it, running his small hands down the man's neck, going for that black tie...<br>Hanna blushed at the memory. He was such a dork sometimes, it worried him. But his undead partner didn't even seem to notice it anymore.

"H-hey..."

He cursed himself silently for the high pitch his voice took. He coughed and rubbed his arm.

"Todd..."

The zombie turned, his eyes glowing even brighter, it seemed, when he saw the skinny ginger with his hands behind his back, looking at this shoes.

"Hanna?"

Hanna giggled, feeling like such a moron. He wanted to turn and walk out now, but he promised himself he would do it... and no way was he turning back now.

The soft look in his partner's eyes drew him in closer, until the zombie was staring down at him.

"I, uhh, got you a little something, heh... I think you might like it..."

Hanna rubbed the back of his neck and played with the object he appeared to be hiding behind his back. Frank chuckled softly and slipped an arm around the redhead's neck, tracing a single finger down his lower back.

"What is it?"

Hanna wiggled, wrapping his fingers tight around the hidden object, before pulling out a bright orange lily to shove towards the taller man.

"It took forever for me to find the right one. I looked everywhere, man. But this color reminded me of you so there was no way I could pass it up..."

He stopped for a moment, watching as the dead man wrapped his own fingers around the stem and pulled it from Hanna's hand. He brought it up close to his own face, gazing at the soft orange petals, and the little drops of water still hanging on the sides from the rainshower last night.  
>His chest got warm, replacing the spot where his heart once was with a little seed of warmth and adoration. He could no longer smell, but he buried his nose against the flower anyway, just to drink in the way the redhead's pale face split in a proud grin.<br>Hanna knew he would never find the right words to express how happy it made him feel just to see the one he loved with the flower held so softly and tender in his hands. So full of affection... it made Hanna's heart just burst.

"So... I take it you like it?"

Charles didn't answer... he decided sweeping the ginger up in his arms and kissing the living daylights out of him was better. And it turned out he was right. The little noise Hanna made when his lips connected with his partner's was the best thing the dead man had ever heard.  
>Hanna giggled again, still feeling like a total girl over the whole thing... but he found he didn't really care, his arms tight around the zombie's shoulders, his face buried against his chest. He felt pretty darn happy, to be honest.<p>

He cracked his eyes for a moment to glance at the lily still grasped in Toby's hand, before burying his face back against that orange shirt, which smelt of forest and the new book he dug out of a box last night.

Sure, it was sappy and just down right weird for Hanna, who was dateless his entire life and didn't have a clue that giving a flower to someone could make him feel so giddy.  
>He would have to laugh about it later. But it seemed like a good idea at the time, and turns out...<p>

It really was. 


End file.
